Processing documents, such as checks, insurance claims, invoices, and other forms, can be at least partially automated. Automation is particularly desirable for large-scale processing of documents (e.g., in cases where hundreds, thousands, or even millions of documents must be quickly processed). Typically, however, processing of documents is labor-intensive, even when a partially automated procedure is used. Processing of documents can involve, for example, coding entries on a form, reviewing a document for compliance with requirements, approving payments, keying printed information into a computer, and the like. Even when these types of tasks are automated, manual processing is typically still necessary, for example, as a form of quality control, to provide certain approvals, and/or to address errors or inconsistencies that arise in the automated process. Enterprises that process large numbers of documents through labor-intensive workflows can benefit from techniques that tend to increase efficiency.